pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb The Movie: The Search for their Parents Pt. 7
Part 7 Lawrence and Linda reached the last bus station within driving range as they landed in the middle of nowhere after the overheated engine cooled down. "End of the line, you two," said the driver. "Well, I guess this is where we get off," said Linda. So they got off. "You two take care now. And thanks again for watching the bus while I was gone," the driver said as a farewell. "No worries, sir. We were happy to help" said Lawrence. With that, Lawrence and Linda were now walking the rest of the way. They were not too far behind. They were getting closer. That was when Lawrence suddenly remembered something. He looked up at the twilit sky. "Honey? What are you looking at?" Linda asked. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all..." Lawrence answered. He was looking at nothing, but he had his head up there remembering a very important thing...his first wife. *flashback* Lawrence and Ferb learn that the real Mrs. Fletcher had grown ill. She was a woman with long green hair and looked like the goddess Palutena from Kid Icarus but more in her Super Smash Bros. Brawl design. Lawrence: My dear Emma, are you going to be all right? Emma: Lawrence...I am very happy that you are always there for me. And young Ferb, my son, you were a true gift of life that I was proud to give. Lawrence: Please tell me! Will you live?! Emma: I will as long as you're here with me. But I'm afraid I can't live in our own land anymore. I want to travel to a new land and see the world as it is. Lawrence: I promise you, Emma...when you have recovered, I will take you to a new world that we may call our new home. Emma: Thank you, Lawrence. I love you. Ferb: We love you too, Mother. *weeks later, they are seen sailing to the USA* Ferb: Father, is that our new home? Lawrence: Yes, son. Yes it is. *end of flashback* "Oh, Emma..." Lawrence muttered. Perry and Doofenshmirtz were cornered with the slime minions in their way. "Perry the Platypus, I just wanna let you know...when we die, I will definitely want a tomb burrowed on the opposite side of the world and to have my grave cursing you," Doofenshmirtz said to his semi-aquatic nemesis. But that was when Perry saw an opening hatch right by the demons. He threw his fedora and it hit the lever that opened the hatch for the demons to get sent down to the Earth grounds and save them. Then he closed it up. "Ooh, very clever!" said Heinz. Ivor shrieked and said, "WHY DID I PUT AN EMERGENCY ESCAPE ON THAT SIDE OF THE THRONE ROOM?! WHAT WAS I THINKING!?" "Wow...and I thought I was lousy at mechanics and designs," said Heinz. "Too bad for your little pets there," said Carl. "Yeah, well, no matter. I don't need them," said Ivor. "I'll deal with you four myself!" He went into an electrical rage with his pupils missing. Phineas and Ferb were still a little niff with each other. Isabella was not happy herself. She couldn't find a reason to join back up with her troop, but what could she do? She had some time to think about it, and while Phineas may not understand her love, she knows that it'll come around one day. "I really gotta stop whining," said Isabella. "We're supposed to be friends forever. And no fight between brothers is gonna keep us apart! I'm setting things right!" she said with pride. She walked over her troop and, to their amazement, she was wearing her sash now as good as new. They smiled at her and knew she came back. "Okay girls! I need a very emotional apologetic song and I need it written asap!" she ordered. "RIGHT!" said Gretchen, Adyson, Katie, Milly, Ginger, and Holly. They got started on their song and gave it to Isabella when it was done. They then got Buford and Baljeet to go get Phineas and Ferb and to bring them over to meet each other. "So, you think you can do it?" Isabella asked. "No problem," said Buford. "Anything to keep us straight together," Baljeet replied. "Now get the lead out!" said Isabella. The two comedic paired boys then caught up to Phineas and Ferb. "There you are!" Baljeet said to Phineas. "What the heck have you been doin'?" Buford asked Ferb. "You really have to get back together with-" Baljeet started. "-your brother who is also your best friend!" said Buford. "Right here, right now!" they said at the same time in split screen format. They grabbed the brothers and took them to meet each other. That was when they were facing each other grimly. "Hey, Ferb," said a flat Phineas. "Hi," said Ferb a little dully. "Now!" said Isabella. Then the Fireside Girls began the song. Song: Remember the Good Times Genre: Emotional Spirit Lifting Rhythm Montage: Isabella sings to them about all the things they did all summer and wants them to be together again, which makes Phineas and Ferb finally come to their senses. Lyrics Isabella: Ooh~ You boys have always been through a lot For the summer that had been one of the best Your creativity and motivation are always white hot And you're the ones to be better than the rest Remember the Good Times Having fun all summer, it was never any bummer Remember your happy days Together with your bro, that's the way to go You built and made such cool doodads And made us all enjoy the time together You make everything fun and so rad Even in the rainiest of weather Remember the Good Times Giving a helping hand, the best in the land Remember your glory days Working side by side, with nothing to hide Remember the good times *instrumental bit and end song* Phineas and Ferb then saw that Isabella was right. They couldn't stay mad at each other. After all, they weren't just brothers, they were best friends. "HUG ME, BRUDDAH!" said Phineas. "I love you, bro!" said a happily crying Ferb. Buford was also crying as well. Or sweating through his eyes, whatever it was. He loved the song so much it just made him wanna hear it again. "THAT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MELODY I'VE EVER HEARD!" he sobbed as he hugged everyone. "Glad to have you back," said Fireside Girl Ginger. After Buford was done crying/eye sweating, he got everyone up on his shoulders and carried them onward. "ONWARD! TO MANHATTAN!" he yelled. But he went the wrong way. "Other way," said Baljeet. "Oh right," said Buford. Then they went off into the sunset and continued onward. But soon, they came across flying slime as it landed right in front of them. "What...the heck...is this?" Isabella asked. It turned out it was the slime demons that Perry got rid of on Ivor's ship. "Whoa...didn't see that coming," said Phineas. Then suddenly, they heard a familiar voice. "YOU'RE BUSTED! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" said the voice. The kids turned and saw that it was none other than Candace. And her friends. "Oh, hey Candace," said Phineas. "Glad you could catch up," said Ferb. Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages